This new variety of pot rose plant originated as a seedling hybrid developed by me at Watsonville, Calif. by my crossing an unnamed and unpatented plant, selected from my collection of rose plants maintained at Watsonville for breeding purposes, with pollen from an unpatented variety named `Amber Flash`. The present seedling was selected for propagation because of its profuse production of Cadmium Orange colored blossoms born on upright stems of a strong bush having abundant foliage and propagation of this seedling was done by me at Watsonville, Calif. by use of cuttings with excellent results whereupon, under my direction, this plant was propagated through several successive generations which demonstrated conclusively that the novel characteristics of the selected seedling would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.